As a display device which is thin and lightweight (a so-called flat panel display), a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal element, a light-emitting device including a self-light-emitting element, a field emission display (an FED), and the like have been competitively developed.
In a liquid crystal display device, response speed of liquid crystal molecules is required to be increased. Among various kinds of display modes of a liquid crystal, a ferroelectric a liquid crystal (FLC) mode, an optical compensated birefringence (OCB) mode, and a mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase can be given as liquid crystal modes by which high-speed response is possible.
In particular, the mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase does not require an alignment film and the viewing angle can be widened; therefore, further research thereon has been carried out for practical use (for example, see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 reports that polymer stabilization treatment is performed on a liquid crystal so that the temperature range where a blue phase is exhibited is increased.